<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Imposters and Geese by Cathalinaheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824620">Of Imposters and Geese</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart'>Cathalinaheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel 616, Marvel Ultimates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Arranged Marriage, Betrayal, Geese, Identity Porn, M/M, The Horse Dies, identity theft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Anthony has been sent out to marry a man he's never met, Prince Steven of the Brooklands. But on the way his Chamberlain Tiberius forces him to switch places, leaving Tony as a nobody in a foreign place.</p><p>Based on the Grimm Fairytale: The Goose Girl.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Iron Man Big Bang 2019/2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to Loran, Imperium, Cake, Serinah, and the IMBB Thursday check-in squad for helping me get through writing this story.</p><p>Thank you to Kota for drawing the incredible art! Please give him some love. You can find him on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/kotariverroad%22">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prince Anthony Edward Stark was second in line for the throne and thus enjoyed a lot more freedom than his older brother Gregory. And it was just as well because he never really cared for the day to day business of ruling the kingdom. He much preferred to be working on his little inventions. It was a pastime that had been called silly by his father and brother many times. So it was that most days he could be found in his little chamber in the east wing that had been set aside for his experiments.</p><p>The day he had dreaded the most was one of those days. Tony had just finished assembling the new lock he was designing, when a servant knocked on the door.</p><p>“My lord, the king and queen request your presence immediately.”</p><p>Tony sighed. It was never a good sign when his parents requested his presence that way. It usually meant he had done something wrong.</p><p>He stood up from his table and headed for the door. Better to get this over with quickly.</p><p>“You are to make yourself presentable first,” the servant instructed, giving Tony’s clothing a subtle sneer.</p><p>After spending some time in his little workshop his clothes tended to be a bit rumpled and covered in a surprising amount of stains. He had gotten used to the disdainful looks people gave him for that. It apparently just wasn’t proper for a prince.</p><p>Quickly he made his way to his chamber to change. His hurrying was met with stares from the few nobles roaming the hallways. It seemed like whatever he did it was wrong.</p><p>Inside his rooms, Tiberius, his chamberlain, was already waiting for him.</p><p>“I need to change,” Tony said, flopping down dramatically on a chair. “My parents have summoned me.” He made a grimace at the thought.</p><p>Tiberius gave him an assessing gaze before walking over and stealing a quick kiss. “I am sure it’s gonna be fine, my liege.” His breath ghosted over Tony’s face.</p><p>Tony knew that having an affair with his chamberlain was bad, but he didn’t care. Tiberius was the only person in this godforsaken castle that saw and cared about the real him. Still, they both knew they had to be careful, never showing affection when anyone else was around.</p><p>In the last couple of months, Tony had thought about different ways to get Tiberius a respectable title so that he might be allowed to marry him. He was only second in line, after all, his prospective partners shouldn’t be held to the same high standards as the ones of his brother.</p><p>However, he wasn’t sure Tiberius would accept his offer. Objectively there was no reason why he should refuse, it would give him a title and lands, but it would also bind him to Tony, and if life had taught him one thing, it’s that people never wanted to stay close to him for too long. It was a wonder their relationship had lasted this long.</p><p>Tiberius withdrew from Tony to ready the new clothing. Immediately Tony missed his warmth. He’d much prefer to return to his little workshop or spend time with Tiberius, instead of having to talk to his parents. Hopefully, Gregory wouldn’t be there as well. His brother loved making him feel inferior.</p><p>With quick and efficient movements Tiberius helped Tony getting dressed. Before leaving his chamber Tony quickly stole a kiss, drawing comfort from Tiberius’s body.</p><p>When he entered the parlor, his body went ramrod straight. Not only were his parents present, but his brother and several of the king’s advisors. He could not remember having committed an affront so grievous that it would warrant this kind of intervention.</p><p>Warily he walked up to the only empty chair in the room and waited for permission to sit down.</p><p>“Sit my son,” the king instructed him.</p><p>“May I ask what this is about? I do not recall having done anything to cause a grievance.”</p><p>His brother smiled at him. “Ah dear brother, this is not about anything you have done. Quite the opposite. We are here to address something that you haven’t done yet.”</p><p>If only he could wipe the smug expression off of Gregory’s face. Instead, he forced himself to sit still and wait patiently for someone to give a more helpful explanation.</p><p>“Anthony, darling,” his mother spoke up. “We all decided it was time that you finally marry.”</p><p>Tony’s breath stopped for a second. He had to bite his lip to prevent himself from speaking out of turn. At a gathering with so many people present, talking back at the King and Queen would have to have consequences, even for the prince.</p><p>But marry? Judging by the gathered crowd a fitting match had already been chosen for him and he would not get a say in the matter.</p><p>Of course, he had known that this might be a possibility, but he hadn’t expected it this soon. Apparently, everyone couldn’t wait to get rid of him and if that meant a favorable match for the kingdom that was just a bonus.</p><p>Now he would never get a chance to marry Tiberius. Instead, it would be a stranger.</p><p>“And who is it that I am to marry?” It took a lot of effort to keep his voice neutral.</p><p>“King Steven of the Brooklands.” His father seemed self-satisfied. A smile was ghosting over his face. No wonder if he was to be married to a king. “He asked for the hand of one of my sons.” </p><p>The Brooklands. Tony didn’t know much about them, despite them not being more than days ride away. He had never even seen a member of their royal family. Their just had never been much reason to travel that way.</p><p>But he could see how it would make sense for this King Steven to ask for one of Howard’s sons. They were the neighbouring kingdom and an alliance would offer protection from Latveria in the north, as well as give the Brooklands access to the iron mines here. And well, Howard would be able to get rid off Tony, marry him off to a king even, expand on the kingdom while he was at it.</p><p>Just a few sentences had been all that was needed to turn Tony’s life upside down. All the certainties he had been relying on were no more. There was no way for him to know what the future would hold, what kind of man King Steven was.</p><p>For a moment he considered fighting the decision, but he knew there was no point. At least it would mean getting away from his brother. He prayed he wasn’t just switching him out for someone worse. He knew the horror stories, talked about only in hushed voices.</p><p>“I am assuming everything has already been arranged?” His voice was flat.</p><p>“Yes, you are to ride out tomorrow morning.”</p><p>That was not what Tony had meant. Tomorrow. That what fast. Not that it was a surprise that his family couldn’t wait to get rid of him.</p><p>“Your dowry is being gathered and your belongings are being packed at this moment. You may take your chamberlain with you.”</p><p>How nice. What would Tiberius think? Having to come and watch him get married to someone else. Maybe Tony should request a different chamberlain? But no, not only would this raise questions, but he was too selfish to give up Tiberius’s company.</p>
<hr/><p>Tiberius had been giving him the cold shoulder that evening. Someone had informed him before Tony had had a chance to talk to him. He had barely spoken to him and while it hurt, Tony he knew it was a justified position. He may have never gotten around to making any kind of promise to Tiberius, but this was not the way to end a relationship.</p><p>The next morning everything was ready for his departure. It was astounding how quickly they had managed to gather all of his belongings. A group of servants had already been sent out because they would be forced to take a longer road with the wagons. He and Tiberius would take the faster route on horseback.</p><p>The apparent rush of this engagement worried Tony, but he was glad to have some time alone with Tiberius. Hopefully, they could resolve this thing between them before they reached Tony’s new home.</p><p>His new home. Tony shuddered; in anticipation or fear, he wasn’t sure. He let one last look sweep around his old bedchamber. With a sigh he turned and made to leave the room, only to nearly collide with his mother.</p><p>“Careful there, Anthony,” she chided him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, mother,” he replied, eyes cast down. While he would not miss his father or brother at all, his mother was different. She had not always done things he liked, but she had at least seemed to care for him. That her idea what was best for him tended to differ greatly from his wishes was irrelevant.</p><p>“There is something I want to give you,” his mother said.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Placating people with gifts was not something the queen usually did, so Tony was surprised.</p><p>The surprise only grew when his mother presented him with a white handkerchief that looked utterly ordinary. Why should he need another one of those?</p><p>“I want to give you all the protection I can. I have a feeling you will need it.”</p><p>That was bad. His mother’s premonitions tended to come true. Not that it explained it the handkerchief.</p><p>Without a warning, his mother punctured one of her fingers with a needle Tony had not noticed before. Carefully, she let three drops of her blood fall onto the white handkerchief while mumbling under her breath.</p><p>After a moment she handed the handkerchief over to him.</p><p>“Take care of it. As long as you carry this on you nothing bad can happen to you.”</p><p>Tony felt his eyes tearing up as he took the handkerchief and stuffed it in his shirt. He did not believe in talismans, but his mother obviously did. It was nice to know she cared this much.</p><p>“Thank you,” he breathed out and hugged his mother.</p><p>For a moment she hugged back.</p><p>“You should hurry now, son. They are already waiting for you.”</p><p>With a last smile at his mother, Tony turned his back on his old life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silence was torture for Tony. The ride was long, the sun burning hot on his skin, he was bored and Tiberius was still ignoring him. At least he had gotten to keep his favourite horse with him.</p><p>Tiberius had only spoken a few words since last night and never more than was strictly necessary without sounding rude.</p><p>“Would you please talk to me, Ty?” Tony finally broke.</p><p>“What is there to talk about, my liege? You are to wed another man.” Tiberius sounded bitter.</p><p>Tony swallowed. “You must know this was not my choice! If I could I would choose you, always.”</p><p>“What use would you have for me as your husband, Prince Anthony. Clearly, I am not of enough importance to you to even protest this engagement.”</p><p>That hurt.</p><p>“If I thought protesting would have had the slightest chance of succeeding, I would have. But my parents…” He trailed off. He had not wanted to risk drawing his father’s wrath onto himself.</p><p>“Are you not man enough to stand up for yourself?” Tiberius threw back at him. Belatedly he added. “My prince.”</p><p>Tony was lost for words. Tiberius had never spoken to him like that before. He was obviously angered. Tony had hurt his feelings pretty badly, so he decided not to chide Tiberius for his tone of voice.</p><p>Instead, he looked him in the eye until the chamberlain lowered his gaze and mumbled an apology.</p><p>They continued to ride on in silence. The sun was merciless and quickly the flasks with water were empty. At least the way to the Brooklands was marked by a river at which they could refill them.</p><p>Tony took his flask and offered it to Tiberius for refilling. The other man stared disdainfully at it.</p><p>“Are you so far above me that you can’t even fill your own flask? Am I nothing more than a servant to you?”</p><p>Repressing a sigh Tony swung himself out of the saddle. Maybe it would be best to just leave Tiberius alone for now. Surely he couldn’t be mad forever.</p><p>The edge of the river was full of slippery rocks and Tony had to be careful not to slip and fall into the water. Slowly he knelt down to fill the flask up again.</p><p>So close to the water the air felt nice and cold comparatively, so he took a moment to enjoy it.</p><p>Over the noise of the river, he heard restless hoof scraping from the horses. Time to keep going.</p><p>He straightened himself up and lost his balance when one of the rocks beneath his feet suddenly slipped away. He tipped to the front, barely managing to catch himself before his head could it the ground.</p><p>His heart was pounding in his ears and his breath was going fast from the surprise.</p><p>But he was fine, nothing had happened. Slowly he got back up, dusting a bit of dirt from his jacket.</p><p>His eyes trailed over the river and got stuck on something white. His mother’s handkerchief.</p><p>Well, it’s not like it contained actual protective magic. Just because he had lost it didn’t mean something bad was going to happen now. That was ridiculous.</p><p>Before he could turn around, the cold edge of a knife was pressed against his throat.</p><p>Had they fallen victims to bandits? What happened to Tiberius? Tony wanted to call out for him, but a hand covered his mouth before any sound could escape it.</p><p>“If you value your life you will keep quiet,” a familiar voice hissed.</p><p>Tony froze, the blood in his veins turning cold. What was Tiberius doing? Had he gone mad?</p><p>“Here’s the thing, dear Anthony. You are no longer of use to me, now that you are to wed a king. I will just be forgotten, no chance to get a title and lands.”</p><p>A distressed sound made it past the hand clamped over Tony’s mouth.</p><p>“What? Did you think I ever truly cared for you? Please, no one could stand to be around you for that long without getting something out of it. You are just a means to an end.”</p><p>It felt like someone had ripped Tony’s heart out of his chest, split it in two and let a horse trample all over it. Tears were starting to form in his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you are about to cry. That’s pathetic.”</p><p>How could one person's voice sound so different? There was nothing left of the Tiberius Tony had fallen in love with it seemed.</p><p>“Now, here is what’s going to happen next. We will switch clothes and I shall ride on your horse, for I will be the prince and marry the king. And you will not say a word about this switch to another human soul. From now on you are nothing more than my servant. This you will swear or your life is forfeit.”</p><p>How could one life get turned upside twice within one day? Tony felt lost. Tiberius’ betrayal had completely blindsided him. Maybe that is why, when Tiberius lifted his hand from his mouth, he spoke: “I swear to not speak to another human soul about you taking my place.”</p><p>“Wise choice. Now strip.”</p><p>He had undressed countless times in front of Tiberius, but this time it was different. Humiliating. Quickly both men switched their clothing and mounted the others horse.</p><p>The rest of the journey Tiberius already acted like he was the prince, commanding Tony around, and making his life miserable.</p><p>At least Jarvis, Tony’s horse, seemed unhappy with the change. It took Tony speaking calming words to him, to make him behave. This still didn’t stop Tiberius from being harsher with Jarvis than was necessary and that might have even hurt Tony more than Tiberius’ betrayal.</p><p>When the capital of the Brooklands finally came into view just before sunset, Tony was glad that this journey was over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Full of nervous energy King Steven of the Brooklands was pacing up and down the hallway. He wondered what his new husband would be like. If only there was not such a need for a hurry. His 25th birthday was drawing closer and the laws stipulated that he had to be married by then or he would lose the crown to the council. Not that he didn’t trust them. But the council liked to argue and was at its core not efficient. It was not what Steve wanted for his people.</p><p>The smiling face of a brunette flashed in front of his eyes and filled him with sadness. Gail. He had loved her so fiercely. She was the one he had wanted to marry. But three weeks ago she had died. Her death had been a shock to him. An accident while riding her horse. They had advised him against seeing the body.</p><p>Steve had been left grieving while having to quickly find another person to marry. It made him feel dirty having to move on so soon. But Gail would understand that the King’s duties had to come first.</p><p>A servant came hurrying in his direction.</p><p>“Your majesty,” he gave a short curtsy, “Prince Anthony is arriving.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>He walked into the courtyard to greet his fiancee, just as he swung down from the horse. The light catched in his short blonde hair and Steve was grateful for the stark contrast to Gail’s.</p><p>The servant that was accompanying Prince Anthony remained seated in his horse a bit longer, before getting down.</p><p>“Prince Anthony,” Steven called out, taking the blonde’s hand in his and giving it a kiss. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”</p><p>“The pleasure is all mine, your majesty.”</p><p>Something in his voice made Steven immediately dislike him. It sounded saccharine-sweet while being obviously fake. Or maybe it was just the fact that he was not Gail.</p><p>“Your luggage has already been delivered an hour ago,. I had it send to your new chambers. I was starting to worry you might have had an accident.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry about that, your majesty. My servant had trouble keeping his horse under control so we needed to take more breaks than expected.”</p><p>Steve steadfastly refused to think of Gail.</p><p>“That’s alright. Shall I show you to your new chambers?” he asked offering Anthony his arm.</p><p>“That would be lovely, your majesty,” Anthony replied while taking the offered arm.</p><p>“Please, call me Steven.”</p><p>To Steven’s surprise, the servant didn’t follow them. He had assumed that he was Anthony’s chamberlain and would thus follow quietly behind.</p><p>“Who is it that you brought with you? I assumed he was your chamberlain.”</p><p>“He? Oh no, he is just a servant my father had to spare to keep me entertained. He’s not particularly skilled. Just give him some menial work, so he can be useful and not have to stand idle. My own chamberlain was too old for the journey. I hope that will not be a problem?”</p><p>“No, not at all.” The quick dismissal of the unknown man felt wrong to Steven. Was this how Anthony treated everyone below his status? Maybe he was just tired from the journey. Steven considered what work he could give the other man.</p><p>“For now your companion can help old Ho Yinsen keep the geese.”</p><p>The old man could surely use the help and company.</p>
<hr/><p>When Tiberius left with the king, Tony was left standing in the courtyard alone. The king hadn’t even doubted for a second who Tiberius really was. But then again, why should he?</p><p>Now Tony was stranded in a foreign place with no one knowing who he really was. He felt so lost. To calm his nerves, he kept stroking the fur of his horse. Not that Jarvis was his anymore. Tiberius had taken that, too. And he couldn’t even remember the name of the horse that he had ridden on the last part of the journey.</p><p>“It’s going to be fine, J. It will work itself out,” he whispered reassuringly to the horse. Not that he actually believed that, but maybe it could be spoken into existence.</p><p>A servant approached him.</p><p>“The king requested that you help Ho Yinsen keep the geese.”</p><p>That at least answered the question of what he should do with himself now. Apparently, the king didn’t like people just standing around. Or Tiberius had put him up to it.</p><p>But did it have to be geese of all things?</p><p>“Of course. Would you mind showing me where I need to go?”</p><p>It’s not like Tony had a choice.</p><p>The servant showed Tony to a small house close to the city wall. He could hear the geese chatter from their enclosure.</p><p>Slowly he knocked on the door. It took no time at all before an older man opened the door.</p><p>“Yes? How can I help you?”</p><p>“Uhm, I, uh, I came with the prince” Tony had to swallow. It was hard saying it out loud. “I have been sent by the king to help you?”</p><p>He was unsure if this man even wanted help? Maybe he would feel like he wasn’t trusted to do his work anymore.</p><p>The man looked at him, assessing, before offering him a hand to shake.</p><p>“I’m Yinsen.”</p><p>Tony took the offer. “I’m …” his name wouldn’t come over his lips, but using Tiberius’s was out of the question. “I’m Henry.”</p><p>“Please, come inside. You look tired from the journey.”</p><p>Now that Yinsen mentioned it Tony could feel how heavy his bones were. God, where would he sleep? Maybe Yinsen knew an inn? Not that he had any money for a room at the moment.</p><p>Tony stepped inside a cozy-looking living room and set down on one of the chairs.</p><p>Before he knew what had happened Yinsen had pushed a cup of water and a bowl full of blueberries into his hands. It occurred to him that there was no food taster to ensure the food wasn’t poisoned. But then again who would try to poison him now that he was nothing more than a lowly servant?</p><p>Only after he ate the first blueberry did he realize how hungry he was. Still, he forced himself to eat slowly and mumble thanks in Yinsen’s direction.</p><p>The old man just smiled at him. Tony wasn’t sure if the silence was awkward or comfortable. Before he could decide on whether he should break it, Yinsen spoke.</p><p>“So, Henry, you came with Prince Anthony?”</p><p>Tony just nodded. Being addressed by a different name, a wrong name, felt weird. He wondered how Tiberius felt having to run around with his, or if the new shiny title outweighed the cons.</p><p>“Do you know where you are going to stay? It seems like there won’t be a spot in the castle for you?”</p><p>Yinsen furrowed his brows, probably wondering why someone who had traveled with the prince would continue to be his servant. And Tony had no answer for that, no idea what explanation would be satisfactory or might even conflict with what Tiberius had said. So he just shrugged.</p><p>“I have not had time to look for accommodations.”</p><p>“Then you can stay with me if you want.”</p><p>At that Tony eyed the other man suspiciously. What did he get out of offering him a place to stay? What kind of pay would he require? If there was one thing that Tony had learned today it’s that everything always came with a price. A price that needed to be paid sooner or later.</p><p>“I have no money to my name right now,” he replied.</p><p>“I have no need for that. Since my son left the house it has been too quiet. You are more than welcome to stay for as long as you’d like.”</p><p>What was the catch? No one was that nice without ulterior motives, right? But it was not like Tony had many choices right now so he agreed to stay. If he ended up being killed in his sleep, he at least wouldn’t have to deal with the consequences of his terrible choice in partners.</p>
<hr/><p>Prince Anthony was...fine, Steven supposed. He wasn’t sure what exactly he had expected from the other man. Anthony was acting like royalty, which he was, just that kind of royalty that Steven had always found slightly annoying. There didn’t seem to be a lot of consideration for anyone below his status for Anthony. Or Steven was making unfair comparisons again. It was hard sometimes, turning around and not finding Gail at his side. It was a void Anthony didn’t fill. At least for now.</p><p>It was the third time they were having dinner together. The whole affair wasn’t as awkward as it could have been. Mostly they managed to stick to polite, but boring, conversations.</p><p>“May I ask a favor of you, Steven?” Tiberius spoke up after the previous discussion about the state of the harvest came to a lull.</p><p>Was he being demanding or was he just imagining things? Gail had never liked asking him for favors. But he might as well try to get along with his husband-to-be.</p><p>“If it is in within my power.”</p><p>“It’s only a small favor, but the horse on which I came here was terribly volatile and nearly threw me off. I do not feel comfortable with anyone being around it. Could you have it slaughtered?”</p><p>Steven immediately had to think back to the horse that had killed his Gail.</p><p>“Of course. I will send for the knacker.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The geese were monsters. Plain and simple. They were vicious, brutal, annoying bastards and Tony would gladly see all of them dead. Yinsen kept reassuring him that they weren’t that bad, they just felt threatened, but Tony knew better.</p><p>He had spent all of three days helping Yinsen with the geese and at this point, he was probably more trouble than help. He was being constantly attacked by the evil birds. In his kinder moments, he thought that maybe they just knew he didn’t belong there.</p><p>It’s not even that he felt entitled to be royalty. To hear his father and brother that was even something he failed spectacularly at, but he knew nothing about how to handle geese. If the king would have sent him to a woodworker or a smith or something he might have fared better.</p><p>But he was lucky to have Yinsen. The old man had been nothing but kind and accommodating. Never pressing Tony when he didn’t want to talk about something or questioning his weird behavior.</p><p>On his fourth morning, he and Yinsen were herding the geese to a meadow outside of the city wall, passing through the usual small gate, when Tony froze.</p><p>“Everything alright, Henry?” Yinsen asked.</p><p>Tony stared at the horse head that now hung above the gate. He would have recognized him anywhere. Jarvis. Oh my god, why did Tiberius have to be so cruel? There was no doubt in Tony’s mind that Tiberius was responsible. His eyes were starting to burn, but he was trying his best to fight the tears. He would not cry in public. Even if Tiberius was not here to see, he refused to give him the satisfaction.</p><p>Tony felt a warm hand settle on his shoulder.</p><p>“It is quite unsettling isn’t it?” Yinsen asked, after having followed Tony’s gaze to the horse head. “I wonder why it is hanging there.”</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe Prince Anthony has eclectic taste considering city wall decorations?”</p><p>He wasn’t sure how he managed to speak without his voice breaking. Calling Tiberius by his own name still left a bitter aftertaste.</p>
<hr/><p>That night Tony had trouble falling asleep. He kept tossing and turning until he couldn’t take it anymore and got up. Quietly he left the house and walked through the empty streets to the gate. Jarvis’ head hang grimly over his head. Tears were pricking in Tony’s eyes.</p><p>“Hi, Jarvis,” Tony whispered and then the tears started flowing freely.</p><p>He sat down next to the wall, curled in on himself, and his head buried in his hands. It was a relief finally crying freely over his fate. The only one here to judge him was his dead horse.</p><p>When the tears finally stopped, the cold wall had drained all the warmth from him and he couldn’t feel his back anymore.</p><p>Tony wiped away the snot running out of his nose with his sleeve and took a couple of deep calming breaths.</p><p>“Oh Anthony, if only your mother could see you, her heart would break.”</p><p>Tony’s head snapped up. But there was no one in the empty street. No one except…</p><p>“Jarvis?”</p><p>“Yes, my lord.”</p><p>Oh god, Tony was going insane.</p>
<hr/><p>Steve had a secret. It wasn’t anything big, but he liked to escape the royal life every once in a while. He hadn’t gone out on a ride alone since Gail died, but spending time with Anthony amplified the urge for getting out significantly. His fiancee was exhausting and demanding and Steve was afraid he would say something stupid.</p><p>So Steve left his royal clothes behind and put a cap over his hair, as to better conceal his identity.</p><p>The moment he left the city gate behind himself he could feel the tension bleeding out of his body. He had missed these small escapes.</p><p>His fiancee was...something. He didn’t want to think ill of him, but the mere thought of being married to Anthony forever was exhausting. If only Gail was still alive. But alas he couldn’t change what had happened. His responsibility now was to secure the future of his people.</p><p>Steve was so distracted by his thoughts that he reacted too slowly when a gust of wind blew his cap off of his hair. The cap danced in the wind and drifted over the meadow he was riding past. He turned his horse around and chased after the cap only to realize a vaguely familiar man had already caught it. When Steve noticed the geese on the meadow he realized that this had to be Anthony’s travel companion, that had been so easily dismissed.</p><p>“Lost something?” the man asked, presenting the caught cap.</p><p>Steve jumped from his horse, smiling chagrined.</p><p>“It appears I have. Thank you for catching it.” Steve took his cap from the other man. “I’m William,” he introduced himself.</p><p>“I’m Henry. Pleasure.”</p><p>“You’re the new goose keeper, right? You came with Prince Anthony?” Steve asked hoping for more information about his fiancee without revealing who he really is.</p><p>Henry nodded.</p><p>“What’s the Prince like?”</p><p>Henry shrugged his shoulders and avoided Steve’s eyes. “He’s fine.”</p><p>That was far from a ringing endorsement. But from what Steve had seen Anthony didn’t seem to care much for those below his status, even if Steve had never seen him mistreat anyone, so Henry’s reaction seemed fitting.</p><p>“Anyway, you have me as a disadvantage, seeing as you know who I am, but I don’t know who you are.” Henry quickly changed the topic.</p><p>Steve was glad he had an established cover story. “I’m a portrait artist for the merchant families.” At least the artist part wasn’t a lie. If he found the time he liked to draw occasionally. </p><p>“An artist, huh? That sounds like fun. I never got the hang of art, but I like to tinker occasionally, build stuff. Not that I get to do it now.” As soon as he stopped talking Henry’s eyes widened, as if he thought he might have revealed too much.</p><p>“Oh, what do you build?” Steve asked interested and Henry started talking about some kind of clean water system he had designed to carry the fresh water from mountains down to the cities poorest areas, that he was sure would work if only he ever got a chance to build it. The longer he talked the more animated he became and in the end he was excitedly using his hands to help describe his ideas.</p><p>“Oh, sorry, I guess you didn’t want to listen to all that.” He said after finally coming to the end of his explanation.</p><p>“No, this is fascinating. Wow. I don’t understand why you are just keeping geese though. You should be working as a designer and builder for the king.” Steve would definitely have to approach Henry as the king as soon as he figured out a way to do that without blowing his secret identity.</p><p>“Ah, just wasn’t meant to be. I wouldn’t want to work in the palace anyway.” Once again Henry avoided his eyes, and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Steve wondered what happened between him and Anthony.</p><p>The sound of church bells drifted over the meadow and Steve realized how much time he had just spend talking with Henry.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I need to go. But maybe we’ll see each other again soon?”</p><p>It had been so long since a conversation with another human being had felt so good and Steve guiltily pushed the thought of his fiancee aside. He wasn’t doing anything wrong here.</p><p>“Sure,” Henry replied. “I’m here pretty much every day.”</p><p>Steve climbed on his horse.</p><p>“Good bye, Henry”</p><p>“See you, cap”</p><p>“Cap?” Steve asked confused.</p><p>“Since you have trouble holding onto yours” Henry explained.</p><p>Steve laughed and decided he didn’t mind the silly nickname. It felt nice.</p><p>He was still smiling when he returned to the castle.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hi Jarvis,” Tony said, sitting down on the ground so he could look up at the horse head. He had been coming here nearly every night since that first breakdown. </p><p>He had decided that it didn’t matter whether he was losing his mind. Jarvis was the only one he could confide in.</p><p>It had become oddly soothing talking to Jarvis. It was sad that the only one he could speak honestly in front of was a dead horse, but beggars can’t be choosers.</p><p>And it was satisfying that he had managed to gain strength from something Ty had done to strike him down further. </p><p>“I met with Cap again today. He finally brought paper to sketch on like he had promised the last two times and he ended up drawing me. I used to hate sitting still for the court artist, but with Cap it’s different. He is so easy and fun to talk to. He actually listens to me rambling.” Tony smiled.</p><p>“I can’t think of anyone else doing that,” Jarvis replied amused.</p><p>“I guess by now you’re tired of me gushing over Cap, huh? Meeting him makes Tiberius’ betrayal almost worth it.” Tony sighed. “King Steven would never be able to measure up to Cap. Though I pity the man for it will only be a matter of time before Ty stabs him in the back too. I miss my name, though. Ty doesn’t deserve to run around with it. I’m Anthony. Not him.”</p><p>“That you are. Your name is your own.”</p><p>“Anyway, I showed Cap the little clockwork toy I have been building for the last two weeks and he loved it. I said he could keep it. You should have seen his smile at that, Jarvis. Though he keeps nudging me to go to court, become an official builder. God, I’d love to have a full workshop at my disposal, but I can’t get too close to Ty. Who knows what he would come up with to make my life hell. No, better to stay here, safe and with Yinsen, who has been so incredibly generous to me. I’m even getting along with the geese now. Mostly. Who would have thought a fallen Prince would adjust so well.”</p><p>“I’m proud of you, Anthony,” Jarvis said.</p><p>Tony’s smile was overtaken by a yawn.</p><p>“It’s getting late, I should go back and sleep. Good night, Jarvis.”</p><p>“Good night, my prince.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Come in,” Steve said. He was sitting at the desk in his study looking over all the paperwork associated with his upcoming wedding.</p><p>“Your majesty,”  a servant walked in and bowed. “The old geese keeper Ho Yinsen is seeking a private audience. He says it’s of the utmost importance.”</p><p>Steve raised an eyebrow, but he had decided long ago to never dismiss his people’s request for an audience without a good reason.</p><p>“Of course, you may let him in.”</p><p>Shortly after the servant left, Yinsen walked in. Steve had known him before of course, but thanks to Henry he felt a familiarity he hadn’t before with the old man.</p><p>“Thank you for seeing me, your majesty,” Yinsen said after bowing.</p><p>“Please, sit.” Steve gestured to the chair in front of his desk.</p><p>“I am unsure how to approach the subject, your majesty. It concerns your fiance.”</p><p>“You may speak freely Yinsen. What about my fiance do you wish to discuss?”</p><p>Steve wondered if Henry had confided in Yinsen the reason why he was acting so weird anytime Anthony or the palace was brought up.</p><p>Yinsen took a deep breath. “Your fiancee is not Prince Anthony. He is an imposter”</p><p>“Imposter? What do you mean?” Steve would have noticed if his fiancee wasn’t who he said he was. Or would he? He had been pretty occupied by his grief and than Henry and he had arguably not spend a lot of time alone with his husband to be because he rubbed him the wrong way. If he was honest with himself he would have long called the wedding off if he didn’t rely on it. Dammit.</p><p>“I’m afraid his real name is Tiberius and he took over Prince Anthony’s place against his will. I’m afraid I don’t know any more specifics. You’ll have to ask the true Prince. I only overheard him talking to his dead horse’s head about it.”</p><p>It couldn’t be, could it? Had the real Anthony been this close the entire time? Had he unbeknowingly added to his misery?</p><p>“Who, Yinsen? Who is the real Prince Anthony?”</p><p>“The man you send to help me with the geese. Henry.”</p><p>
  <em> Oh god. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was nervous. A servant had shown up that morning informing him his presence had been requested at the palace. A day before the big wedding. His stomach twisted at the thought of having to get this close to Tiberius again. What if Ty saw him? Or worse, what if Ty had asked for him to degrade him further?</p><p>Tony had been shown to the side wing, which was even more nerve wracking. Did Ty want to dispose of him without a lot of witnesses nearby?</p><p>But it wasn’t Ty that greeted him in the room, but the King. The man he had been supposed to marry. King Steven was decked out in full regalia sitting at a small table by the window. </p><p>Tony swallowed and kneeled.</p><p>The fireplace was out and Tony felt like the black space was sucking all the warmth from him.</p><p>“Hello Henry.” King Steven said.</p><p>That voice… It was so familiar. He looked up at the King. If he ignored the crown and the flashy clothing…</p><p>“Cap?!” Tony exclaimed, jumping up to his feet. “You’re the King? What?”</p><p>Cap smiled chagrined. “Yes, I am. I’m sorry I kept that from you. But I liked talking to you without having to uphold the image.”</p><p>Tony blushed. He could relate. The burden of royalty had shadowed his interactions all his life and being free of it was the one thing he actually enjoyed about his current situation.</p><p>His current situation. Oh no. If his Cap was the King then he wasn’t his at all, but Ty’s. Tears stung in Tony’s eyes. Did Ty have to take everything from him again?</p><p>“But I heard I’m not the only one keeping information about their identity secret,” King Steven continued.</p><p>What? How did he...?</p><p>Tony broke out in cold sweat. He couldn’t tell Cap about it. The oath he took was binding. Frantically he shook his head.</p><p>“Please, Henry.” Steve stood up and walked around the table. “Anthony. Tell me what happened. I want to set things right.” Steve’s voice was so gentle. Tony didn’t deserve him.</p><p>“Ca- Your majesty, I can’t. I’m sorry. I took an oath to not tell another human soul.”</p><p>Steve sighed. Furrowed his brows. Shrugged. His eyes hardened.</p><p>“Fine. If you don’t want to be helped, go tell your story to the fireplace. See if it cares.”</p><p>Without another look at Tony the King left, leaving Tony standing alone. Again. Why did this keep happening to him? What was it about him that made people leave?</p><p>Tony collapsed to his knees in front of the fireplace, tears streaming down his face.</p>
<hr/><p>Steve felt guilty for what he had just said to Henry. Anthony. Whatever. But he needed the other man to open up and say what had happened to him out loud, so Steve could have confirmation. That’s why he didn’t leave, but leaned against the door, listening to Tony inside.</p><p>
  
</p><p>A soft thud was followed by breathless sobs and Steve’s heart broke. It took a lot of self-control to not open the door immediately and comfort Anthony.</p><p>If what Yinsen had said was true, and Steve did believe him, then there was no way he could go through with marrying the imposter. That the real Prince Anthony was his Henry was the cherry on top.</p><p>After a while, the sobs inside started to cease.</p><p>“You’re not Jarvis, but I guess you’re what I have now, huh?” Anthony said inside. “God, I don’t know what to do. Talking to my dead horses’ head was weird enough, but a fireplace?”</p><p>A dry laugh followed. And then Anthony began to tell his whole story to the oven. How he and his chamberlain Tiberius had been in a relationship (Steve had to fight a bout of jealousy at that), how Tiberius had betrayed him and forced him to switch places and how he ended up staying with Yinsen. Steve was glad that the old man had taken good care of Tony.</p><p>Before Tony could continue and talk about what he now felt about Steve without knowing the man himself was listening, Steve opened the door again.</p><p>Anthony turned his head to the door and his puffy eyes widened.</p><p>“You’re back.”</p><p>“I am so sorry Anthony. I did not mean to cause you further harm. But I needed to know the truth. If you can forgive me, please, let me fix this? I can’t marry Tiberius now, but I would very much like to marry you.” Steve blushed. “If you want to, of course.”</p><p>Even if it would mean losing his kingdom because of a stupid, archaic rule, he couldn’t force Anthony to marry him.</p><p>Slowly Anthony got up from the ground, a smile spreading over his face.</p><p>“Yes! I like Cap a lot and would like to get to know Steven better. And call me Tony.”</p><p>“Steve.” Grinning Steve pulled Tony into a hug.</p><p>When he stepped back from it, Tony said: “So what’s the plan for dealing with Ty?”</p>
<hr/><p>Being back in royal clothes was a weird feeling for Tony. Everything felt stiff and he had to fight the urge to constantly tug on his collar. He wished he could be sitting next to Steve right now, but that wasn’t possible at the moment. For the duration of the banquet, Steve had to sit at the front table next to Ty, while Tony was on one of the tables at the side together with some other nobility.</p><p>When Ty had entered the room, Tony’s heart had nearly given out, but Ty had been so blinded by his own ruse he hadn’t recognized Tony. The duke he was sitting next to had asked him where he came from, though. The lie he had settled on was that he was traveling to Wakanda and just stopping by when he got invited.</p><p>The food was plentiful and Tony was sure it was delicious but he was so nervous he barely tasted anything.</p><p>After the last course was served, Steve cleared his throat and stood up. For a moment Tony got lost in Steve’s eyes.</p><p>“...gathered here in honor of my husband-to-be Prince Anthony.” The crowd cheered. Ty was giving his best smile, the one Tony once would have done anything for.</p><p>Steve turned to address Ty directly. “Since you will be ruling next to me, I’d like to know how you would punish one who betrayed and deceived the crown in a very cruel manner.”</p><p>Tiberius raised an eyebrow at the unexpected question. “Well, that is a horrible crime, so the punishment should be just as cruel. The traitor should be put naked into a casket studded with sharp iron nails, that gets drawn through the streets of the cities.”</p><p>Tony flinched. He and Steve had decided to let Ty pick his own punishment, but that was excessive. Tony never would have expected Ty to openly choose such a cruel punishment.</p><p>“Would you please stand up, Anthony?” Steve asked and Ty stood up. As did Tony himself.</p><p>Ty’s eyes zeroed in on Tony and he went pale. Everyone else kept looking between the three standing men, confused.</p><p>“I assume you now know what kind of betrayal I am referring to.” Steve continued. He turned to address the whole room again. “This man is not Prince Anthony. He was Prince Anthony’s former chamberlain, that made him take an oath under the threat of his own life to switch places with him. He is an imposter. The real Prince Anthony is standing over there. Please, come over and join me.”</p><p>Very aware of all the eyes on him Tony walked over to Steve. “Hello Tiberius.” he simply said when he stopped next to Steve.</p><p>Tony could see that Ty was desperately trying to come up with some kind of excuse, any reason that might mitigate his punishment. In the end he found nothing and just dropped to his knees, begging. “Please, my king, have mercy.”</p><p>Steve looked over at Tony. “That is not my decision. Anthony is the one you wronged most. Your fate is in his hands.”</p><p>Tony tilted his head, he enjoyed the panicked look on Ty’s face and that scared him.</p><p>“You are not worth such a spectacle of a punishment. No, you’ll be banished. But know that if we ever see you again, you’ll have to face the punishment you chose.”</p><p>Steve nodded in approval.</p><p>“You are hereby judged and banished for treason, threatening the life of your prince and identity theft. I remove your body and good from the state of peace and rule them strifed and proclaim you free of any redemption and rights and I proclaim you as free as the birds in the air and the beasts in the forest and the fish in the water, and you shall not have peace nor company on any road or by any ruling of the emperor or king you chose.”<strong>*</strong></p><p>One of the guardsmen that were stationed at the door came and escorted Ty outside.</p><p>“Now, I am sure you are all still in shock, but I’d like to present to you the real Prince Anthony.”</p><p>For the fraction of a second everyone was quiet, then they broke out in cheers. Tony wondered how many of them had interacted with Ty and if Ty had been able to stay pleasant or if his mask had slipped and they were now glad their king was marrying someone else.</p><p>“This is supposed to be a happy occasion, and there will still be a wedding tomorrow, so we’ll start with the dancing as planned.”</p><p>Steve held out his hand to Tony and lead him to the dance floor in the middle of the banquet tables. The musicians started playing music and Tony whispered “I don’t know how to dance to that.”</p><p>Steve pulled him close. “Don’t worry, I’ll lead. Step to the left, tap twice with right, step to the right tap twice with left.”</p><p>Tony stared down at Steve’s feet as he followed along.</p><p>“Yes, good. Now, back with left, side, close, front with right, side, cross, and from the beginning.”</p><p>Tony stumbled a bit but found the rhythm quickly enough that he could stop staring at Steve’s feet. </p><p>The future was still uncertain and Tony didn’t know for sure that Steve wouldn’t leave him, but he felt ready to trust him with his.</p><p>Several other couples had joined them on the dance floor, and Tony let himself get swapped up by the music, save in the arms of his husband-to-be.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong>*</strong> Article 241 of the Bamberger Halsgerichtsordnung</p><p>Steve and Tony are dancing to a Folia in the end. You can find the music <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1HlSymdnB8">here</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>